five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's : Downloadable Content
Five Nights at Freddy's : Downloadable Content (abbrivated as FNAF:DLC) is a extension to all Five Nights at Freddy's games (including fanon) that can add downloadable content to the games. This includes modifications and expansions to already existing things. Five Nights at Freddy's error_1 It's currently unknown if Scott intended to add error_1 as a DLC pack for Five Nights at Freddy's. It's not availible on the DLC page. HOW TO UNLOCK: To reveal the entry, you have to click the lamp in the office, the letter "T" in the CELEBRATE! poster, and the cobweb on the right doorway. If you did this correctly, the desk fan will turn off. Next, you have to check Pirate Cove. No animatronics will attack you at this time. Keep checking Pirate Cove. (WARNING: DO NOT SWITCH TO ANY OTHER CAMERAS, OR IT WILL NOT WORK!) Eventually, a message will pop up in the middle of Pirate Cove saying "error_1" and a button with the word "Purchase." Click the button that says "Purchase" and the DLC will be automatically added to your game, and will take effect immediately. Once you have the DLC, you can toggle between error mode and regular mode in-game by clicking on Chica in the CELEBRATE! Poster. During error mode, the office will appear pixelated and blue-ish. All animatronics are replaced with a grey pixelated square and the words "not found." They still behave like regular animatronics, and can kill the player. If you try to check the cameras during Error mode, the main cameras will all be replaced with the pixelated animation that plays at the start of a death minigame in FNAF 3. There are 3 other cameras that can be checked. "CAM a_" will take you to a picture of the Prize Corner from the Second Game, except the Puppet's box is blacked out. "CAM 45454545" will take you to a picture of the Purple Man with red eyes standing in the FNAF 1 Show Stage with Freddy. "CAM L" will take you to a solid white screen. Occasionally, you can see the Puppet in this area. Preset in Stone Preset in Stone ''adds presets to Five Nights at Freddy's' Custom Night, similarly to the presets found in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Each preset has a certain reward for beating it, like a star or a plushie for your desk. The plushie share the same look as the downloadable plushies on mobile devices. As a bonus, downloading this will also allow you to change Golden Freddy's AI, which changes how commonly he appears as a poster in West Hall Corner. Presets include: * '''The Fast and the Sneaky: '''Freddy and Foxy are 20 while Bonnie and Chica are set to 0. Beating this will give you the Freddy Plushie. * '''Freddy, Freddy, Freddy, and... Bonnie?:' Freddy and Golden Freddy are 20 while Bonnie is 10. Shadow Freddy is also added as an easter egg, appearing in CAM 5 sitting in the middle of the room. Beating this gives you another chance at getting the Freddy Plushie. * Starters : Bonnie and Chica are at 20 while Foxy is at 5. Beating this gives you a Bonnie Plushie. * Chicken Mayhem : Chica is set to 20. Beating this gives you a Chica Plushie * 20/20/20/20 : Every animatronic is set to 20 excluding Golden Freddy. Beating this gives you a third star. * 20/20/20/20/20 ': Every animatronic is set to 20. Beating this gives you a fourth star and a Golden Freddy plushie. Secrets Untangled The Puppet is added to the game. His starting point is Backstage, in a new camera known as CAM 5B, which shows a wooden crate bolted shut surrounded by suits either on the shelves or the floor knocked over. Bonus Features *Phone Guy discusses the Bite of '87 in more detail, such as hinting it was actually both Foxy ''and ''Chica who did it, and that it took place after the second game. *The safe room mentioned by Phone Guy on Night 5 in FNAF3 can be viewed as 'CAM 8'. Springtrap prior to Purple Man getting inside it, sits in the room. Spring-Lock Animatronic Springtrap is added to the game. His starting point is unknown, and he seems to travel everywhere. He can enter both sides of the office, he'll peek through on the left side of the Office or he'll appear for a brief second on the right. Small Modifications *'Freddy's Nose changes all the sounds to the sound that plays when you press Freddy's Nose. This excludes jumpscares and ambient noises. A Night at Freddy's Digital Comic DLC This DLC adds Digital Comics to the game, which you can read on the monitor by clicking the floor twice. Modifications *The robots are goofier, and funny. They crash into things, run around screaming, etc. *Freddy is replaced by The Voice in The Darkness in all things. *Bonnie is replaced by Torendar Marcher in all things. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Toy Freddy Advanced This pack makes Toy Freddy a bit more advanced, as he can now appear in more areas than usual. His new path is Show Stage -> Game Area -> Main Hall -> Party Room 4 -> Hallway -> The Office. He also seems to move backwards sometimes. Bonus Features *Freddy is nolonger fooled by the Freddy Mask, so the player must pull up the camera instead to avoid him. Balloon Boy Advanced This pack makes Balloon Boy a bit more advanced, as he can now appear in more areas than usual. His new path is Game Area -> Main Hall -> Party Room 3 -> Party Room 1 -> Left Air Vent -> Office. He doesn't make as much sounds anymore. Vixen This pack brings a new animatronic to replace Mangle, it's her fixed version called Vixen. She has the same pattern as Mangle, but when she gets in the Office, she instantly jumpscares you. Animatronic Swap This pack makes the Toy Animatronics (excluding the Puppet and BB) start in Parts/Service and have the same disrepair as the old ones do normally. The Toy animatronics have the same paths with the excepet of starting point and the old animatronics start at the show stage and Foxy starts at Kid's Cove. The old animatronic designs now are altered to look like their Five Nights at Freddy's 1 counterparts and they follow the same rules as the Toy Animatronics, other then swapped locations. Bonus Features *The celebrate poster has now changed. *The Night 2 call was changed slightly to fit with the reverse. *The storyline is altered heavily. Here, the Toy Animatronics came after the Fredbear animatronics. Springtoy Goldentrap Foxy It adds Springtoy to FNAF2. He goes thru every room, and can find loop-holes in you defense in no time flat. You have to lead him away with Audio. Bonus Features *Phone Guy uses a loud speaker instead of Phone. *Sprintrap and Golden Toy Foxy replace Freddy and Bonnie on Celebrate!! poster. *Jeremy is replaced by Mike from the first game. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Unphantomed Freddy Unphantomed Freddy removes Phantom Freddy and replaces him with a real animatronic with the exact same design. Like Springtrap, he can go into every room and he's distracted by audio but unlike Springtrap, he can't go through the vents. Once he reachs the Office, he'll walk outside like Phantom Freddy, and duck down if stared at for too long. If he's stared at for too long, he will duck down and appear in the doorway. Ignoring him will not make him duck down, which means it'll take him longer to get to the doorway. His jumpscare is the same as Phantom Freddy. Extra Features *Phantom Freddy on the Extra Menu has been renamed to Unphantom Freddy. *Phantom BB makes noise now. He does a deeper version of normal BB's laugh. *Unphantom Freddy makes a noise aswell. He does a deeper version of Freddy's laugh. Shadow Freddy This pack makes Shadow Freddy (from the Office) more agressive, he'll jumpscare the player if stared at for too long. To defend, look away. His jumpscare is the exact same to Golden Freddy's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, but with this Shadow Freddy design. When jumpscared, all the systems are down. Extra Features *On rare occasions, Golden Freddy's head from the second game can appear on the camera in the static. It's very faint, so it's hard to see. (based off of a clip from Markiplier's video.) Disco Mode NOTE: Joke-pack. This pack adds a new cheat found in the Extra menu, called Disco mode. You can only have this cheat on standalone. Effects *Animatronics cannot kill you, their jumpscare has no effect. *The Office flashes random colours. *Maintenance Panel removed, as errors aren't a thing. *Who Likes to Party (by Kevin Macleod) plays. *Minigames removed. *Phantom Chica, Phantom Puppet and Phantom Mangle always appear on camera. *Phantom Freddy has an endless walk. *Springtrap always moon-walks. Trivia *Based on this video. Five Nights at Freddy's - The Diner Upper-teeth This pack changes Golden Freddy's design to look like his second game counterpart. His jumpscare is now changed to Freddy's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 aswell. Extra Features *Springtrap's eyes turn black and red during his jumpscare. Five Nights At Springtrap's Phantom Slender Slender now is in FNAST, but as a Phantom. He is twice as fast, and has a chance to start in the Office. He then unboots the system, and reset. If you stare at him to long, you will die. Extra Features *Phantom Freddy does not attack you. *New hallucination, the hallucination includes Slender replacing Freddy on Celebrate!! poster. *System reboot 10 percent faster. Eight Nights at Tonic Lobby TBA Category:Information Category:Work in progress